A detective story
by Rosie80
Summary: Nothing is what it seems...read till the end!


Goddamn...this case has sure been complicated. I would never had imagined that my old partner in so many fights, Smitty, were able to betray me that way. Since he was sentenced to jail, he has asked to see me several times...and yes, I have been tempted to go to Saint Quentin and see him. Who knows, maybe he has something important to tell me...after all, there were some loose ends I couldn't manage to solve. Anyway, if I finally go to see him, it won't be tomorrow, nor even next week. I want him to be ready to tell me everything he knows about those two perps ...they just couldn't vanish into thin air."

I was in my bureau, thinking of my last case. Apparently, it wasn't really complicated, just the robbery of some jewels in one of those expensive, posh houses in Santa Monica. One of my partners from the war, Smith, or Smitty, as we called him, worked there as mechanic, and it was him who told me about the robbery...little did I suspect it was all a set up. Since I was released from the Army, after being seriously injured in the Midway battle in 1942, I've had all kind of jobs, even as a barman in a childhood friend's night club...he was the one who told me about Smitty's betrayal, as a matter of fact. I think it's time to pay him a visit...after all, I could say I owe him my life. And, in a more practical point of view, I have the funny habit of eating every day. Who knows, he might give me some kind of information that led me to another case...Still, it was quite early for going there yet, probably he weren't even there.

I looked at my watch. Eight thirty. I had time enough to eat something before going to The Blue Rose. Most people thought it was a funny name for a night club, but it brought some fond memories. Lily, my, our Lily...I curse every day on the one who took her away from us. Both of us tried to convince her not to go with that dude, but she wouldn't listen. And some months later, her body was found in an alley...she was dropped there, alone, to die like a dog... The worst of all, was that there were no evidence against no one. We knew who had killed her, but we had no proofs of it. I still shiver whenever I think of Lily...the most beautiful girl I have ever met. There wasn't a guy in the neighbourhood that wasn't in love with her, and she knew it. But, somehow, she enjoyed being with us. It was all perfect, until we grew up, and she chose the wrong path.

I was about to leave, when this lady came into my bureau. And, for one moment, I thought I had Lily infront of me. That slim figure, those big, hazel coloured eyes ...I couldn't believe it. And yet, she was also so different to Lily...it was obvious this lady was used to get whatever she wanted, when she wanted. She cleaned the chair with her gloves before sitting down.

-I need your help, detective...a..a friend told me you're the only one who can help me...I have to find my sister...

I had a sudden, pleasant increase in my not so high vanity. If that lady said I was the one supposed to help her...well, who was I to reject her petition?

-Calm down, miss ..first of all, what's your name? I do like to know who do I work for, it helps me knowing where to go if I'm not paid properly, after doing my job.

-There's no need to be so sarcastic, detective. And about the money, don't worry. My family has much more money than you'd ever see in your whole life. -She took out one of her black silk gloves and extended her hand, waiting for me to kiss it.- My name is Janelle Mulligan.

Mulligan...Gregory Mulligan, you could say he was the owner of the city. There were all kind of gossip about him, and some people said he would be the Mayor someday, but up to this day, he had not shown any interest in it. His wife had left him some years ago, and he lived with his two daughters, this Janelle and Martine, the youngest. There was no high class party they didn't attend...and there had been some scandals their dad had hurried to cover...with money. It was pretty clear that solving this case would be really interesting, to pay out my debts. And...those eyes...

-Tell me, miss Mulligan, when and where did you last see your sister?

-Two nights ago, at the Blue Lily. She seems to have a crush with one of the musicians who play there, he plays the trumpet I think, I never paid much attention to him-I couldn't but wonder who would she pay attention to-He's a Santino LaTierri. My father went mad when he knew, and offered him a great amount of money to leave my sister alone, but he wouldn't accept...

-Not everyone does such a thing only for money, miss...maybe he does love your sister.

-They do, in my world. And in yours, with much more reason...-She looked at me with a patronizing glance...and despite being angered by her answer, I felt like kissing her.

-Well, anyway, I know the owner of the Blue Lily, I was about to go there in fact. If you wanna come. Or, is it too ...low for you?

-Will go, but a bit later. Now, let me invite you to dinner. Although, the place could be too...high for you.

I should recognise I had never been to a restaurant like that one...and once she let her rich heiress behaviour, this Janelle turned out to be a real woman, not a princess grown up in her marble tower. After dinner, we walked to the Blue Rose, and she told me more things about her and her sister...and well, their life was not as bright as it looked like. I wondered if Martine would really want to be found...and if Janelle would be as brave as her sister had been, to break knots with her father...

When we arrived to the Blue Lily, Janelle was surprised I was allowed to go in without even having to wait. That was one of the fanciest clubs in the whole city, and the admission was really strict.

-You've left me impressed, detective...and doing that it's not that easy.

-There are many things I could impress you about, miss Mulligan. There is the owner, I think I'll go talk to him.

But, he was faster. As soon as he saw me, he told one of the waiters to take a bottle of his best champagne to our table, with two glasses.

-This is for the house, detective Jacobs. Mr Morelli will come in one moment.

-Thanks, Pierre..this is for you.

Janelle looked at me, totally in shock. She would have never expected that a simple detective like me, who dealt with the worst side of the people, could know the owner of the best club in town. It didn't took longer before Dominic came to our table...

-So, finally you came! And in great company...miss Janelle...

-Mr Morelli...

-Well, what brings you here? Knowing you, it's not only pleasure...-and he looked at Janelle.

-Not only...can we go to your office?

-Sure...I want to tell you something, as well-he whispered something to Pierre, who just nodded.-Well...what is this about?

-Santino La Tierri...what can you tell me about him? Do you trust him?

He looked at Janelle and then at me..

-Wait here...-he went out of the oftice, and we had to wait quite a while till he was back, followed by two ladies and a guy. Two of them were probably miss Martine Mulligan and her trumpet lover. I knew vaguely the other gal, she was Mireille,one of the club singers, and Dominic's most recent crush.

-Martine! Where have you been? I was so scared...

-I should have told you, I know, but...well, look at this. We are married. I would have wanted to tell you, but...-and Martine showed her ring to her sister. Two carats, not bad for a trumpet.

We heard shots and yells outside. Dominic took his gun from his desk, and I put mine off the holster. We told the other ones to back off...

-I know they are here! And they will have to come with me!

Gregory Mulligan stormed in Dominic's oftice, followed by two of his henchmen, and by a shocked Pierre...

-I'm sorry, Mr Morelli, they started shooting and...

-It doesn't matter, Pierre...you can go.

-You two, come home. Now! I'm fed up with your silly games!

-This is not a game, father, not anymore. I'm married... I don't need your money, and don't want it either!

I admit she had guts, young Mrs LaTierri. She stood by her husband, facing her almighty oldman. By the way he looked at her, it was plain to know he wasn't used to such a thing.

-Right, because you won't see a damned penny of it! Janelle?

She looked at me...

-I'm not going...

-You two are mad, completely mad...in any case, good luck to you, cause you'll need it! You two are just like your mother!

I hugged Janelle, who was sighing on fear and relief, at the same time...then, it all happened very fast. With the corner of my eye, I saw one of Mulligan's henchmen pointing at Janelle. I moved fast and put her behind me...and instantly, felt something burning my skin and my stomach. I looked at Janelle. She was crying...

-Oh no...noo! Martine, call an ambulance, hurry up!

Trying hard not to fall asleep, I heard from afar the sirens of the ambulance ...

/-/

-Roger! Wake up, or you won't get to school on time!. And I had told you, you could stay awake to see that detectives movie but today you'd have to get up on time...


End file.
